Black Destiny
by Kuroichou13
Summary: Kalian ingin mendengar sebuah cerita? Baiklah, tapi kalian harus berjanji untuk tidak membeberkan cerita ini kepada orang lain. Bilamana kalian melanggar, kalian akan menemui seseorang berbaju hitam dan mendapat hujan ketidak beruntungan seumur hidup.


Halo para senpai sekalian~  
Salam kenal, saya anggota baru di fandom ini, mohon kerja samanya~

Saya tidak terlalu pandai bicara, jadi to the point saja, ya.  
Semua karakter dalam cerita ini bukan punya saya (biarpun ngarep), saya cuma penulis alur skenario!  
Kalau ada kesalahan, mohon maaf.

Selamat membaca~

~0o0o0~

"_Sudah kubilang 'kan? Jangan pernah beritahu orang lain. Sayangnya kalian masih nekad untuk melakukannya. Karena itu, mulai sekarang gunakan waktu yang ada sebaik – baiknya sebelum kalian 'pergi' jauh dari tempat ini"_ - Yesung.

~0o0o0~

_**Black Destiny**_

_**Karakter:**_

_**Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Donghae, Choi Siwon, dan Lee Sungmin sebagai pemeran utama  
Yesung sebagai ?  
Kim Kibum sebagai ?  
Leeteuk sebagai ?  
Kim Ryeowook sebagai ?  
Sisanya menjadi pemeran sampingan**_

_**Sinopsis: "Apa kalian ingin dengar sebuah cerita?" Tanya Yesung, Art of Voice. Kyuhyun dan Donghae mengangguk, mereka tidak punya pekerjaan lain untuk menghilangkan rasa bosan. "Kalau begitu kalian harus berjanji untuk tidak menceritakannya kepada yang lain, bila tidak kalian dan orang itu akan dikutuk."**_

_**Kibum tiba – tiba tersenyum. "Siwon hyung, Sungmin hyung, kalian pernah dengar apa itu Black Destiny?" Keduanya hanya menggeleng. Senyuman di wajah sang dongseng semakin lebar. "Oh. Kalau begitu, jangan pernah cari tahu atau hyung akan didatangi berbagai macam 'hujan' ketidak beruntungan."**_

~0o0o0~

"_Kenapa? Kupikir kalian tidak perlu tahu apa alasan yang ada dibaliknya. Kalau kulakukan, sama saja aku membiarkan kalian berdua untuk mengetahui kisah asli yang tersembunyi dibalik cerita yang berjudul Black Destiny itu."_ - Kibum.

~0o0o0~

"Kyu, apa kau percaya dengan cerita Yesung _hyung_ yang kemarin?" Seorang _namja_ dengan tinggi standart bertanya. Ia memalingkan wajahnya ke arah _namja_ lain yang sedang sibuk dengan _PSP_. Ia adalah Lee Donghae.

"_Ya_, ini zaman di mana teknologi sudah maju. Tidak ada yang namanya kutukan, _hyung_." Jawab _namja_ yang menyandang nama Cho Kyuhyun. "Lagipula, Yesung _hyung_ 'kan memang aneh dan suka ngerjain orang."

"Yesung _hyung_ bukan kau, _Evil_."

"Hah, pokoknya aku tidak percaya, _Fishy_."

_Brak_. Pintu asrama terbuka lebar. Tampak seorang _namja_ memakai kemeja hitam dengan rompi merah tua. Kedua tangannya membawa barang belanjaan yang tidak bisa dibilang sedikit. Ia langsung menuju dapur.

"_Ya_! Wook-_ie_, kau terlalu cepat! Tunggu aku!" Tak lama terdengar suara yang berasal dari _namja_ penyuka warna _pink_. Semua orang pasti tahu kalau dia adalah Lee Sungmin.

Kyuhyun dan Donghae yang berada di kamar langsung beranjak keluar. Mereka melihat Ryeowook melesat dengan Sungmin di belakangnya menuju dapur. Mata mereka juga menangkap bayangan yang amat familiar. Choi Siwon, _namja_ tersebut juga ikut di belakang.

"Kok rasanya banyak amat yang ke dapur." Celetuk Donghae sambil celingukan.

"Mungkin mau masak bareng." Jawab Kyuhyun dengan asal. "Ah, sudahlah, aku mau melanjutkan permainanku yang tertunda tadi. Panggil saja kalau yang lain sudah mau makan malam." Kemudian ia mendorong _hyung_-nya keluar dan menutup pintunya.

Donghae mendengus kesal. "Di sini yang jadi _hyung_ itu aku apa si anak _evil_ itu sih?"

Merasa tidak ada kerjaan, ia melangkahkan kaki menuju dapur. Lagipula dia penasaran dengan apa yang akan dimasak untuk makan malam hari ini. Apa lagi ada Siwon, _namja_ kuda itu tidak bisa masak 'kan?

Di jalan, ia berpapasan dengan Kibum. "Donghae-_hyung_, apa Yesung-_hyung_ sudah pulang?"

"_Ani_." Balas Donghae sambil melihat ke pintu depan.

"Oh, kalau begitu aku ke kamar dulu, ya." _Namja_ itupun melangkah pergi.

~0o0o0~

"_Tetaplah berjaga, jangan sampai kau membiarkan dirimu dibawa pergi oleh rasa keingintahuanmu itu. Bila tidak, akan datang seorang malaikat berbaju hitam untuk memberikan 'tanda' kematian."_ - Kibum.

~0o0o0~

Makan malam berjalan dengan tenang. Semuanya terlihat biasa – biasa saja.

Sungmin langsung menuju ke kamarnya tanpa mampir. Direbahkannya badannya yang letih ke atas kasur empuk berseprai _pink_. Dipeluknya guling kesayangannya dengan erat. Ia merasa seperti di atas awan, oh, bukan, tepatnya di surga.

_Cklek_. Suara pintu dibuka terdengar jelas. Kyuhyun masuk dan melihat _hyung_ kesayangannya berbaring di kasur. Sungmin sedang menutup kedua mata _caramel_-nya. Niat usil mendadak muncul di kepala.

Pelan, namun pasti, Kyuhyun mendekat ke kasur dan…

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" Seisi kampung langsung terlonjak kaget.

"Ada apa?!" Leeteuk selaku orang yang bertanggung jawab terhadap seluruh penghuni asrama.

"Kyuhyun-_ie_ mencubit pinggangku!" Teriak Sungmin dengan tidak elitnya.

Krik… krik… krik…

Seluruh member yang ada di sana, kecuali Sungmin dan Kyuhyun tentunya, langsung _jaw drop_ (baca: mangap) sampai seberondong lalat bisa masuk. Dikiranya ada maling atau apaan, tidak tahunya cuma gara – gara pinggang dicubit!

PLETAK

"Aw! _Appo_!" Kyuhyun, _evil magnae_, mengaduh saat Heechul menjitak kepalanya.

"Jangan suka buat keributan di malam hari seperti ini." Hankyung langsung membuka mulut sebelum _namja_ cantik (baca: Heechul) mengeluarkan kata – kata sepedas cabe rawit. "Yang lain jadinya terganggu 'kan?"

Kyuhyun cemberut, Sungmin elus – elus bagian pinggang yang habis dicubit. Yang lain keluar setelah masalah(?) selesai.

"Gara – gara Minnie _hyung_ teriak, aku jadi kena marah deh."

"_Ya_, itu juga karena ulahmu, _magnae_."

"Tapi enggak usah teriak juga 'kan?"

"Siapapun juga pasti teriak kalau pinggangnya dicubit keras."

Kyuhyun mendengus lalu membalikkan badan, ngambek. Sungmin hanya bisa menghela nafas dan kembali berbaring. Keduanya sama – sama diam hingga 30 menit kemudian.

"Kyuhyun-_ie_." Panggil Sungmin. Merasa tidak digubris, ia beranjak dari posisinya ke tempat _dongsaeng_-nya yang manja itu. "Kyuhyun-_ie_~ jawab dong~" _Namja_ kelinci itu mulai mengguncang – guncang tubuh sang _ magnae_. Namun tetap tak ada jawaban yang muncul.

"Kamu marah sama _hyung_, ya?" Sungmin terus berceloteh. "_Ya_, Kyuhyun-i_e_, _mianhaeyo_… _Hyung_ minta maaf deh…" Tetap saja anak itu tidak memberikan respon apapun.

Sungmin mendengus. Tangannya menyambar jaket yang tergeletak di pinggir kasur dan keluar, menuju lantai teratas apartemen.

~0o0o0~

"_Kalian masih ingin mencari tahunya? Dengarkan aku, jangan ulangi hal itu lagi kalau kalian tidak ingin meninggal 'zona aman'." _ - Kibum.

~0o0o0~

"Lho, Yesung _hyung _ada di sini juga?" _Namja_ kelinci tersebut spontan membuka mulutnya.

Yang dipanggil langsung menoleh ke belakang. Dilihatnya seorang memakai syal _pink_ dan jaket abu – abu berjalan menuju tempatnya. "_Tumben nih anak pergi ke sini, biasanya ngobrol sama yang lain… Lagi bad mood gara - gara berantem sama si evil magnae kali ya?_"

"Jarang – jarang kau ke sini, emang kenapa?"

"Kyuhyun dimarahin sama Heechul _hyung_ dan Hankyung _hyung_ waktu nyubit pinggangku 'kan? Nah, sekarang ini dia ngambek."

Yesung mengangguk mengerti dan kembali melihat ke langit hitam. Sungmin juga melakukan hal yang sama. Mereka saling berdiam hingga beberapa saat ke depan. Hingga salah satu dari keduanya memecah kesunyian malam.

"_Hyung_ tahu cerita tentang _Black Destiny_?"

Yesung menoleh dan memberikannya pandangan yang sulit diartikan. "Kamu tahu dari mana?" Mata _onyx_ miliknya memancarkan cahaya redup di bawah sinar bintang dan bulan. Aura di sekelilingnya mendadak berubah menjadi dingin seperti es. Ah, bukan, tepatnya seribu kali lebih dingin dari es.

Sungmin yang ditatap sedikit gelagapan. "Eh…dari Kibum-_ie_…"

Perlahan wajah kaku yang diperlihatkan oleh Yesung melembut. Matanya yang memang sipit semakin sipit karena senyumannya. Tangannya terangkat mengacak surai hitam Sungmin. "Kalau boleh tahu, Kibum _-ah_ ngomong apa ya?"

"Jangan cari tahu."

"Berarti enggak boleh cari tahu, cari tempe aja!"

"_Ya_! _Hyung_!"

"Hehehe, dengerin apa kata Kibum -_ah_, Sungmin-_ah_." Balas Yesung sembari kembali mengacak surai hitam Sungmin. Yang dielus hanya memonyongkan bibirnya, kesal karena tidak diberitahu. Melihat kelakuannya, Yesung langsung menoel dagunya.

"Mau _hyung_ ambilin jepit jemuran?"

"_A-aniya_!"

"Kalau gitu jangan manyun terus. N'tar _hyung_ jepit sekalian biar tambah monyong!"

~0o0o0~

"_Belajarlah untuk mendengarkan orang lain. Sifat keras kepala kalian itulah yang akan membuat kalian bukan hanya sekedar menderita." _ - Yesung.

~0o0o0~

"Dasar …sudah dibilang jangan dicari tahu malah ngeyel…" Bisik seseorang dari balik pintu. Ya, dia melihat dan mendengar segalanya. Sebuah seriangaian terbentuk di wajah datarnya.

"_Semuanya sudah dimulai._" Sebuah suara samar kembali terngiang. Orang itu kembali tersenyum. Ia meninggalkan tempat itu sebelum Yesung dan Sungmin kembali.

Entah dia tahu atau tidak, Yesung sebenarnya sudah mengetahui bahwa ada orang sedari tadi memperhatikan mereka. Tapi _namja_ itu hanya diam, tidak mau membuka suara. Dan ia juga tahu siapa orang tersebut.

~0o0o0~

"_Huh, percuma saja. Kalian tidak akan pernah mengerti, sekalipun kalian tahu, kalian pasti akan berharap untuk tidak pernah mengetahuinya."_ - Yesung.

~0o0o0~

"Capek~" Sebuah keluhan keluar dari mulut seorang Kim Ryeowook. Leeteuk, sang leader yang berada di dekatnya hanya tersenyum lembut. Sekarang ini mereka berada di dapur, sehabis mencuci piring makan malam yang sudah berlangsung.

"Sabar saja, Wook _-ie_. Sebentar lagi ada hal yang jauh lebih melelahkan." Balas sang ketua sembari meletakkan piring terakhir di rak.

Ryeowook hanya mengendikkan bahu, tanda tidak perduli. "Kira – kira kenapa, ya, _hyung_,' kejadian' ini terus berulang – ulang?" Tanya sang _eternal_ _magnae_ balik. Matanya menunjukkan sebuah rasa penasaran yang amat besar.

"_Hyung_ tidak tahu. Coba kamu tanyakan kedua 'utusan' yang hendak melaksanakan tugas mereka itu."

"Hmm…kira – kira kali ini Siwon _hyung_, Sungmin _hyung_, Donghae _hyung_, dan Kyuhyun-_ie_ bisa melewatinya tidak, ya?"

Leeteuk berhenti melakukan aktivitasnya sejenak sembari menatap ke arah Ryeowook. Sebuah senyuman yang lebih mirip disebut seringaian terbentuk di wajah _angel without wings_ tersebut.

"Mereka akan baik – baik saja selama mereka tidak tahu apa maksud dari _Black Destiny_ yang sesungguhnya."

__living room, at the same time__

"ACHOOO!" Kyuhyun tiba – tiba bersin. Saking kuatnya, kertas – kertas yang ada di meja beterbangan semua! Belum lagi gendang telinga Siwon dan Donghae nyaris pecah denger suara beledek.

"Woi, _Evil_, apa ini enggak kurang keras?" Tanya Donghae dengan datar, tidak menghiraukan kertas yang sekarang nemplok dengan indah di rambut _spiky_-nya.

"SROOOTTT"

Siwon langsung mengambil bantal, menutupi kedua telinganya yang berharga. Donghae tepok jidat.

Eunhyuk kebetulan lewat, dia heran melihat kedua _dongsaeng_-nya. Sambil membawa – bawa dua buah pisang, ia berjalan mendekat. Yang ada hanya Kyuhyun yang sedang membersihkan isi hidungnya, Donghae yang ngremet – ngremet kertas, sama Siwon yang nutupin telinga sambil komat – kamit.

"_Ini anak pada kesambet apa'an?_" Pikirnya dalam hati. Kemudian dia menoleh ke arah jam dinding. "_Masih jam sembilan, hantu 'kan keluarnya jam dua belas…_"

PLOK

"_Hyung_ ngapain berdiri kayak orang _pabbo_ di situ?" Sang _Evil Magnae_ merasa risih dengan tatapan Eunhyuk. Sang _hyung_ hanya diam, tidak bergerak sama sekali. Perlahan tangannya menyentuh dahinya.

"Kyu, kamu enggak sakit 'kan?"

"Hah?"

"Tumben kamu manggil aku dengan sebutan _hyung_."

Kyuhyun langsung _sweatdrop_ mendengarnya. "Emang ada yang salah, _Monkey_? Terserah aku dong mau manggil apa." Lanjutnya dengan ketus. "Sungmin _hyung_ ke mana? Kok enggak kelihatan dari tadi?"

"Dia pergi keluar sebentar, krempeng."

"Oh-_YA_, JANGAN MEMANGGILKU KREMPENG!"

Siwon yang sedari tadi belum melepaskan bantal tercinta, malah tambah duduk ke pinggir, berusaha agar tidak terlibat dengan pertengkaran dua makhluk aneh tersebut. Sedangkan Donghae semakin kesal karena dia dicuekin terus(?).

Yesung berjalan melewati ruang tengah bersama dengan Sungmin. Mereka terlihat seperti sedang bercakap – cakap. Tanpa sengaja, Donghae melihat bayangan samar di belakang _lead vocal_ Super Junior itu. Warnanya hitam dan besar.

"_Apa'an tuh?_" Batinnya sebelum terkena lemparan bantal dan kulit pisang.

~0o0o0~

Begitulah jalan cerita untuk chapter ini~  
Saya mohon maaf kalau ada kesalahan kata maupun alur yang aneh/tidak bagus/monoton.  
Untuk yang mau memberi salam dan kritik, silakan mengisi kolom review di bawah *nunjuk bawah*

Untuk para pembaca yang mengirim review atau tidak, saya ucapkan terima kasih karena telah meluangkan waktu untuk membaca cerita ini *bow*

Arigato gozaimasu~! *melambaikan tangan*


End file.
